Batallas en la Tierra
by SonKarmela
Summary: Izzy ha encontrado la manera de abrir de nuevo el portal del digimundo. Ahora, cuando trata de hacer que los digimon lleguen a la Tierra, comprueban que Palmon no es capaz, que algo le bloquea regresar con Mimi. Este misterio, junto la aparición de otros elegidos y unos enemigos peculiares, harán que los elegidos estén en peligro. Sin embargo, ellos han cambiado demasiado.


Capítulo uno:

(Tai)

No es difícil, no es difícil. Me había repetido estas palabras muchas veces, y mis compañeros de equipo querían que chutara de una vez. Pero el partido iba dos a uno, nosotros perdiendo y apenas faltaban tres minutos. Si en este penalti no lograba meter gol, todo sería por mi culpa. Y no quería, no quería que eso sucediera.

Menos cuando están mi hermana y Sora en las gradas, mirándome…

Tal vez sería más sencillo si ella, precisamente ella, no estuviera ahí arriba, aplaudiéndome y animando junto a mi hermana. Hace que solo me concentre en sus ojos, y eso hace que el equipo vaya peor. En todos estos minutos, había fallado cuatro pases y dos tiros, y eso que se suponía que era el goleador del equipo.

—¡Tai!-gritó alguien de mi equipo—. ¡Chuta de una vez! El árbitro ya ha pitado…

—Ya voy, ya voy—suspiré, volviendo a centrar mi mirada al portero.

Hablando del portero. Este también me ponía nervioso. Moviéndose de un lado a otro sin ocupar un lugar fijo, parecía que me quería engañar, o poner más nervioso todavía para no lanzar.

Y, entonces, después de haber pasado varios minutos pensando, me decidí a chutar.

Podría ver a todos mis compañeros de equipo con las manos juntas, rezando para que este balón entrara hasta las redes de la portería. Rezando para que su capitán, el cual estaba bastante ido hoy, no fallara un maldito penalti.

El portero paró el tiro.

Y yo me sentí como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado. Que el partido nunca había comenzado y todo esto era una pesadilla, que ahora me despertaría y vería que a las once de la mañana tenía el partido, el último partido para decidir quien era el campeón de la liga.

Pero no, a mis dieciocho años no es normal tener pesadillas, y lo comprendo demasiado tarde. Cuando el tiempo ha vuelto a funcionar y todo el mundo que nos animaba está en completo en silencio. Cuando mis compañeros me miran con el ceño fruncido, esperando una explicación. Pero es que no puedo dársela, o sí, señalando a una persona que está en las gradas, pero eso sería, sin duda, un mayor problema.

Dios, hubiera sido más fácil hacer un concierto, como hace Matt. No es tan malo subirse a un escenario y gritar… Bueno, seré buen amigo, gritar con talento musical. ¡Un partido es mucho peor! Como falles tus amigos te comen vivo y ahora estoy sintiendo todas las miradas asesinas en mi espalda.

El árbitro dio como finalizado el partido.

Yo me que de quieto, sentado en el césped, mirando como los del otro equipo celebraban su victoria. Dándose abrazos y golpes de amistad. Seguro que, si echo la mirada hacia atrás, no veo a nadie con buena cara. Bueno, no sé puede decir que no lo he intentado.

Miré hacia arriba para ver a las dos chicas que habían venido a verme. Kari sonreía, de esa forma que me decía que todo es una tontería, pero claro, no es ella la que está aquí abajo, la que acaba de fallar un penalti… No, y me siento todavía peor por haber hecho el partido como un juego de canicas, y delante de Sora.

Me levanté con cuidado y fui corriendo hacia los vestidores para ducharme y vestirme con la ropa que había traído de casa. No me apetecía hablar con ninguno de mis amigos, si ahora me consideraban sus amigos. Lo mejor sería darme prisa y regresar donde mi hermana y Sora me esperaban.

—Tai—llamó entonces, un chico que conocía. El que mejor me caía del grupo—. Colega, no pasa nada, ¿eh? Un partido perdido es solo un partido. Estoy seguro de que en el próximo lo harás mucho mejor.

—No creo que los demás piensen como tú…

—Ya se les pasara—cortó él—. Además, que se acostumbren a que un partido hay once jugadores y que no todo se cierne a ti.

—Gracias, amigo—sonreí. La primera vez que sonrió hoy.

—No hay de qué—él también sonrió—. Nos vemos otro día, ¿sí?

—Por supuesto. Adiós.

Salí del vestidor un poco mejor. Era cierto, si los demás se ponían así no sería por mi culpa. Ellos no hacen nada en el partido, todo se basa en pasarme el balón y esperar a que yo gane por ellos. Mejor, ahora los ánimos de Taichi Yagami estaban como siempre. Como un verdadero capitán.

Llegué donde me estaban esperando. Kari me abrazó con fuerza y me susurró al oído que no pasaba nada. Mi hermana era así, siempre que hacía algo mal—que no le afectara a ella—hacía algo para que me sintiera mejor. Sora me sonrió, y yo perdí la noción del tiempo como antes. ¡Mierda Taichi! ¡Contrólate!

—El partido…—empecé a justificarme.

—Oh, vamos hermano, no hablemos de eso ahora—cortó mi hermana—. Lo has hecho genial. Es la primera vez que fallas un penalti. Hasta los mejores se equivocan a veces.

—Ya… ya… pero eso lo dices porque eres mi hermana—repliqué.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo con ella—Dijo Sora, conciliadora—. Así que ya no puedes decir que lo dice alguien de tu familia.

Sonreí, por segunda vez en el día. Ahora parecería un idiota, pero me daba igual. Había perdido un partido, ¿y qué? Ya ganaría los demás, tampoco era el fin del mundo. ¿Y quién no se hubiese puesto nervioso al lanzar un penalti? ¡Todo el mundo!

—Tenemos que ir a casa de Izzy—dijo mi hermana, cogiéndome del brazo.

—¿Para qué? —pregunté yo.

—¿Cómo que para qué? ¿No te acuerdas?

—No…

—¡Qué cabeza tienes hermano! Haber, te refresco la memoria: Ayer nos llamó Izzy, que por fin había encontrado una manera de comunicarnos con los digimons. Solo comunicarnos, todavía no podemos ir al digimundo ni ellos venir aquí.

—¿Izzy todavía juega con ordenadores? —me reí.

—¡Mira quien habla! —Saltó Sora—. Si tú y David seguís jugando a la consola.

—¡Eso no es verdad! —Me defendí yo—. Solo le estaba arreglando "su" consola.

—¿En serio? Y cuando escuché: Davis, te voy a ganar. ¿Eso que significaba? ¿A ver quien arreglaba antes la consola? —frunció el ceño.

Ahora no tenía nada para defenderme.

—De igual—dijo Kari—. Vayamos a casa de Izzy ya. Que aunque soy adulta—murmuró, mirándome a mí—. Echo de menos a Gatomon y quiero hablar con ella.

—Y yo con Biyomon—añadió Sora.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Yo también echo de menos a Agumon—me rendí al final.

—E Izzy a Tentomon—murmuró Sora—. Así que vamos, que seguro que todos ya están ahí.

(Davis)

—¿De verdad vamos a poder ver a nuestros digimons? —pregunté, ansioso.

—Ya te lo he repetido muchas veces, Davis…Si consigo que los digimons entren a un portal pequeño, donde está mi comunicación, sí, podremos—contestó Izzy.

—Eso no es un sí seguro—repliqué, cruzándome de brazos.

Izzy me miró con mala cara.

—¿No tienes otra cosa que hacer? —preguntó—. Tienes afuera a todos tus amigos, ves con ellas y déjame a mí que me encargue de esto.

—Ken y T.K son aburridos. Prefiero quedarme aquí.

—¿Solo han llegado ellos? —estaba sorprendido.

—Sí… los demás todavía faltan por venir—respondí.

—Que extraño… si les dije que vinieran y de que iba el tema.

Me encogí de hombros y señalé la hora.

—Tai tenía partido—expliqué—. Por lo que sé, Kari y Sora fueron a verle. Matt creo que tenía que ensayar con la banca, aunque esto lo he sabido gracias a T.K. Y los demás no estoy muy seguro. Ya vendrán.

—¿Partido? ¿Ensayos? Llevan años y años sin ver a sus digimons y… ¿y les importa más eso?

—Hombre, Izzy, Tai es el capitán—mis reflexiones no entraban en su cabeza—. Y Matt… Matt es el que compone las canciones, así que…

—Vale, me enfadaría más si fueran los últimos—respiró hondo—. Así que solo han venido Ken y T.K. Todavía faltan: Mimi, Yolei, Cody…

—Cody no va a venir—corté yo—. Se ha ido a un campeonato de Kendo, fuera de la ciudad.

—Mimi, Yolei—repitió él—. Sora, Kari, Tai, Matt, Joe… ¿Todos estos?

Me volvía encoger de hombros.

—Y yo que sé. No seas tan impaciente. Te hare caso en algo, me voy afuera.

—Mejor. Mucho mejor. Me pones de los nervios.

Me fui hacia afuera. Eso de estar con Izzy en la habitación era muy aburrido. Además de que el chico no paraba de teclear en su ordenador, y a mí me apetecía hablar. Hacía bastante que no nos reuníamos todos juntos para hablar.

Tenía más comunicación con Tai, siempre quedábamos los fines de semana para ir algún sitio. O cualquier otra cosa antes de quedarnos en casa esos dos días, que eran como especiales para nosotros dos. Luego estaba T.K, pero él parecía más centrado en sus estudios de periodismo, así que casi nunca venía con nosotros dos. Y Ken tenía una relación con Yolei… Aunque prefiero que se venga con nosotros que se quede en casa de esa chica. Y no entiendo como se han enamorado, ¡Si es una borde!

Ken y T.K se giraron al verme ahí, sentado en uno de los sofás. Les sonreí, si supieran que estaba pensando en ellos, y si Ken supiera lo que pensaba de su "gran" novia seguro me mataba. Se había vuelto muy defensor de Yolei, cuando ella, perfectamente sola, sabía como defenderse de los demás.

En tema de Kari, prefiero ni pensar sobre ello. Hace un par de semana le dije lo que sentía, ¡mis sentimientos! Y me parece que pensé mal sobre sus sentimientos. Me dijo, con su voz dulce y para que no me sintiera tan mal, que ya estaba enamorada de otro chico. Vale… llegaba a entenderlo, pero… ¿quién era ese chico? Me había comido la cabeza estos días pensando en nombres y nombres. Seguro que es alguno de su instituto, no queda otra.

Llamaron al timbre.

—¡Voy yo! —grité, interrumpiendo a T.K, que ya estaba a punto de levantarse.

—Como quieras—dijo este, volviéndose a sentar.

Al abrir la puerta casi nos caemos los tres al suelo. Mimi y Yolei venían demasiado deprisa y yo no tenía tanta fuerza como para detener a las dos. Sí, creo que se me olvido decir que estas dos viven juntas… Junto a Kari y Sora. ¿Quién iba a decir que todas las chicas iban a vivir juntas? Yo jamás iría a su casa, sería un infierno, ¿Qué digo? Mucho peor.

—¡Davis! —grito Yolei—. ¿No sabes abrir ni una puerta?

—¿Y tú? ¿Tú sabes? —contrataque, levantándome.

No era el mejor insulto que podía hacer en estos momentos, pero después del golpe en la cabeza, no se me ocurría nada mejor. Mimi se había ido directa hacia la habitación de Izzy, buscando explicaciones sobre Palmon. Todos estábamos escuchándola, sus gritos llegarían hasta el vecino de abajo.

Yolei no me contestó. ¡Ja! Ahora se comportaba educada, si, si… seguro sería porque acababa de ver a Ken en el sofá. Cuando veía a ese chico se convertía en otra persona, menos cuando yo le molestaba de verdad, que entonces era mejor que corriera.

Me sobé la cabeza, seguro me salía un chichón. ¡Me había echa daño de verdad! ¿Pero cómo no? Si esas locas iban como si fueran en una competición.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué todavía faltan todas esas personas? —preguntó Yolei—. ¡Una reunión de amigos y tienen que llegar tarde!

—Estarán ocupados—le tranquilizó Ken.

—O a lo mejor no han venido para no verte la cara—susurré yo, en voz baja.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó Yolei, con una ceja levantada.

—¿Quién ha dicho qué?

—¡Tú! ¿Qué has dicho hace unos segundos? —¿se había dado cuenta?

Bien, ahora es el momento Davis. Piensa algo inteligente para que no empiece una guerra. Espera, espera, ¿Y si la comienzo? Así Ken se daría un poco de cuenta de como es su chica. Aunque no, es mi amigo y tampoco quiero causarle problemas.

—No habrá dicho nada, Yolei—susurró Ken—. No es para ponerse así.

—Eso, Yolei, tranquilízate—sonreí yo—. La vida hay que tomársela con alegría.

Me encantaba hacerla enfadar. Aunque siempre he sido muy bromista no aguantaba a esa chica, y eso que, junto a Kari, Cody, T.K y Ken habíamos tenido que derrotar a digimons malvados hace mucho tiempo. Deberíamos llevarnos todo bien, pero supongo que a veces hay gente que no se tolera, y no se puede hacer nada.

—¿Y qué tal te va el periodismo, T.K? —preguntó Mimi, que acababa de salir de la habitación de Izzy—. Me han dicho muy bien…

—¿Quién…?

—¿Quién me lo va a decir Takeru? ¡Pues Kari! —Mimi sonrió—. Vivimos en la misma casa, nos contamos relativamente todo.

—¿Todo? —preguntó él, parecía nervioso: yo reí.

Mimi le guiñó un ojo, pero no hico ningún comentario. Yolei también rio. Y entonces empecé a dudar un poco sobre la cordura de esos tres… Izzy seguía en su habitación, ¿No iba a salir a hablar con nosotros? ¿Para eso nos invita?

En ese momento volvió a sonar el timbre.

No tuve ganas de levantarme. Si… para que nuevo alguien viniera corriendo y me tirara al suelo, ya tenía suficiente con un chichón en la cabeza. Al contrario, se levantó Mimi y abrió la puerta con las energías de siempre.

—¡Tai! ¡Sora! ¡Kari! —y los abrazó a cada uno de ellos—. Pensé que nunca volvería a veros.

—Pero Mimi, si vivimos todas juntas—rio Kari—. Solo hará de esta mañana que no nos vemos.

—Ya, pero tu hermano casi no se deja ver…

—Porque tú nunca estás en casa, Mimi—se defendió él—. Voy a menudo a visitar a mi hermanita, pero da la casualidad que en esos momentos estás en otros sitios…

—Sí, sí, bueno dejemos de hablar de esto—interrumpió ella—. Venga entrad, que ya faltan menos para que estemos todos juntos, como en los viejos tiempos.

Tuvieron que coger algunas sillas de la cocina, ya que poco a poco la casa de Izzy se iba llenando. El solo tenía dos sofás, así que casi todo estaba ocupado. Menos él, que por supuesto, tenía su silla para el ordenador.

—Tai—llamé yo; él se giró—. ¿Qué tal ha ido el partido?

No sé el motivo, pero Kari y Sora que estaban detrás de él, me estaban haciendo unos gestos muy raros. Una se ponía la mano en la boca y la otra se pegaba una mano abierta con la otra que estaba en puño. ¿Qué me querían decir?

—No ha ido muy bien—respondió Tai.

—¿Empate? —pregunté yo, sin hacer caso a los gestos de esas dos locas.

—No exactamente…

—No me lo puedo creer, ¿habéis perdido? ¿Es eso posible? ¿Con el gran Taichi? ¿Te han hecho falta? ¿Habías desayunado mal…?

—He fallado un penalti—contestó él; suspiró y me miró a la cara—. Y como íbamos perdiendo y faltaban tres minutos pues les he fallado a todos.

(Kari)

¿Tan difícil es entender cierra la boca? ¿No sabe que significa ponerse la mano en la boca? ¿No lo sabes, Davis? Dios, si lo que menos quería ahora Tai era recordar el partido, había estado todo el camino diciendo cosas para justificarse, y llega este y lo echa todo a perder.

—Pero lo ha hecho muy bien—habló Sora.

—Es una lástima que no haya podido ir—asintió Davis—. Así podría haber entrado en el partido.

—¿Y para qué ibas a entrar? —preguntó Tai—. Si solo quedaban tres minutos.

—En tres minutos pueden suceder muchas cosas—repuso—. Y tú y yo somos un as en el fútbol, ¿eh?

Mi hermano negó con la cabeza.

—No tengo ganas de hablar de eso, Davis.

—Como quieras—se rindió por fin él—. ¿Cuándo es el próximo partido?

Creo que ahora todos le estábamos mirando con mala cara.

—Y dime, Davis, ¿cuánto pagas por el piso? —preguntó T.K.

—Ah, pues…

Menos mal que Takeru había cambiado de tema. Mi hermano no estaba para hablar de temas de fútbol y Sora y yo lo sabíamos. Mi amiga pelirroja se acercó a mi hermano para hablar con él, a lo que este sonrió un poco.

Aunque, normal, Tai está enamorado de Sora, cualquier cosa que le diga ella es como una cura a sus problemas. Es una lástima que mi hermanito no le diga sus sentimientos. ¿De qué sirve callarse? El no ya lo tienes.

—¿Quién falta? —preguntó Mimi—. Yo veo a mucha gente ya.

—Matt y Joe—respondió Ken.

—Pues es raro—comentó T.K—. Mi hermano no es de llegar tarde.

—Tal vez en el ensayo le ha ido algo mal—añadió Davis—. Las cosas no salen siempre a la primera. ¿No te dijo cuanto terminaría o algo…?

—No—contestó Takeru—. Solo me dijo que tenía ensayo, nada más.

Nos quedamos callados esperando a que tocaran el timbre. Sora, Tai y yo habíamos preguntado sobre el tema del digimundo, y Mimi nos había contado que Izzy no estaba completamente seguro de si iba a funcionar.

Es extraño, todos nos habíamos reunido aquí para ver de nuevo a nuestros digimons. Sin pensar si quiera de que hacía muchos años que no lo veíamos. Habíamos dejado de ser niños, ahora todos éramos adolescentes, algunos teníamos pareja y era gracioso decir, que esas parejas, eran chicas y chicos del grupo.

Y, por última vez, supongo, sonó el timbre.

Esta vez fue Tai a abrir. Aunque todos escuchamos perfectamente que eran Joe, por la voz tímida, y Matt, con su tono frío y de ausente de siempre. Los dos pasaron y hablamos un poco sobre la vida, ya que todos estábamos esperando a Izzy, que nos dijera algo más.

—¿Qué tal el ensayo, hermano?

—No ha ido mal—respondió Matt.

—¿Y tú Joe? —preguntó Tai—. ¿Qué tal el médico de la familia?

Me alegraba que mi hermano hiciera bromas de nuevo. Tai siempre había sido parecido a Davis, pero bastante diferente. No sé, tienen sus iguales y sus diferencias. De todos modos, creo que mi hermano se piensa las cosas antes de decirlas, todo lo contrario, suelta lo que piensa.

En ese preciso momento, Izzy salió de la habitación. Todos nos levantamos, ansiosos por saber algo de información.

—Bueno…—empezó él—. Ya tengo en la pantalla a nuestros amigos.


End file.
